


Secrets are Hot as Hell

by SazzyAuzzy



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Are, Cheating, F/M, Hell, Hot, Lilly Alive, Logan Echolls - Freeform, Love, Marshmallows, Secrets, Veronica Mars - Freeform, affair, as, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Veronica and Logan had a secret long before Lilly died. While Lilly may have been cheating on Logan and breaking up with him constantly, throughout the whole thing Logan has had Veronica, and in more than one way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets are Hot as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Marshmallows!
> 
> Here is a simple one-shot of LoVe.
> 
> The characters are OOC, Veronica most of all. Lilly is still alive.
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> ALSO I OWN NOTHING!!!

**Secrets Are Hot As Hell**

Logan sat on the couch in his bedroom, concentrating hard on the video game he was playing against Duncan. Duncan was yelling and screaming as Logan continued to kick his ass. Logan jumped up in the air as he won the game and cheered loudly. Duncan glared at him and tossed his controller onto the seat beside him. Logan smiled and told him to  _'_ cheer up' before turning the TV off as a voice drifted through the house "HEY LOSERS! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lilly's voice sounded and Duncan frowned _  
_

"What is she doing here?" Logan shrugged but they both stood up and walked downstairs. Lilly stood at the bottom of the stairs by herself with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked pissed and Logan knew something or someone had told her something she didn't like. Duncan stopped at the bottom step and asked "what do you want Lilly?" She huffed and looked at her brother

"Nothing from you Duncan, do you mind leaving Logan and I alone?" Lilly asked him and Duncan nodded before walking out of the room. Logan came down the last few steps and looked at Lilly. He leant against the railing and asked

"What do you want now?" Lilly stepped closer

"Who is this girl you've been fucking behind my back?" she asked Logan and he looked at her confused

"What?" Logan responded

"Madison Sinclair told me she saw you, in your brand new car fucking some down at the Dog beach two nights ago." Logan glared as Lilly pointed at him and Logan rolled his eyes

"Lilly really? Your listening to Madison Sinclair, you do know she just wants you to dump me again so she can have a go at me." Lilly cried in frustration and yelled

"I AM NOT A MORON! Who are you fucking?" Lilly calmed her voice down as she spoke and Logan sat down on the stairs before speaking

"Why does it matter? Tomorrow you would have come up with another reason to dump me and then a week later you will come back to me, so why does it matter if I am fucking someone?" Lilly crossed her arms

"Because no one cheats on me!" she stated

"No you just cheat on me constantly!" Logan snapped at her standing up. Lilly jumped at his voice, he never yelled at her, they argued yes but he never yelled. She thought he didn't know, she knew Veronica hadn't told him anything and Duncan didn't dare get into anyone's business that wasn't his. "What nothing to say now?" Logan asked her staring down at her

"Who told you?" she asked wanting to know who dared to betray her

"I followed you Lilly, I am not an idiot. The night's you weren't with me but said you were with Veronica you weren't because Veronica and I always hung out, she didn't seem to know about any sort of plans for a girl's night. So one night I followed you and I discovered, Weevil, which pissed me off at first, and then I realised everyone needs to have some trash every now and then, than I discovered all of the other ones. What is there four or is it five other men that you are fucking?" Lilly shook her head and said

"Well fine, that's it, I won't cheat on you any more, it's over for good." Lilly turned to storm out of the house and Logan stayed at the bottom of the stairs. Watched as she stormed out. Logan sighed heavily and went to find Duncan.

It was later that night when Logan called his mystery woman. Duncan knew about his girl on the side but neither he or Lilly knew who it was. All they knew was that she went to Neptune with them. The knock at his front door caused Logan to jump up and dash from his room. He had to admit that this girl was better than Lilly, she was beautiful, loving, cared about him, didn't care if he was a little clingy, she liked his attention. He knew he was falling and falling hard but he didn't care. He smiled as he saw her standing there through the glass door. He pulled it open and smiled at her "hey Ronnie" Veronica smiled at him and said

"Hey yourself." She reached up to kiss him gently on the lips before slipping past him inside. Logan groaned as she pulled her lips from his but followed her. She walked out the back to the pool and stopped as he flipped the light switch "anyone home?" she asked him and he wrapped his arms around her body as he replied

"No." Veronica smiled and looked at the hot tub before pulling away from him and pulling up her shirt and removing it. Logan couldn't help but groan as he noticed she had no bra on. With her back facing him she switched on the hot tub and than removed her boots before pushing her shorts down as well. She now stood completely naked beside the hot tub and looked over her shoulder at Logan and asked

"Are you going to join me?" Logan nodded but couldn't move. Yeah, Veronica had grown bolder since they had started messing around after her and Duncan split, but she was always embarrassed when he complemented on her body, or when he would strip her down. She had never been bold enough to strip completely for him and just stand there. Logan had no idea though that Veronica was shaking on the inside, she had just decided to go for it and not look back but she had freaked out the whole way here, she had pulled over a few times and had to calm herself down before she chicken out. But here she was, but naked and climbing into Logan's hot tub. She submerged herself in the water and sat facing him. She smiled when she realised he hadn't moved, his mouth was open and Veronica enjoyed the look of surprise on his face.

She sighed and pouted slightly "are you not going to come in?" Logan snapped out of his frozen state and began to remove his clothing. He finally peeled his boxes off and climbed into the hot tub with Veronica. He slid in beside her and asked

"When did you become so bold?" Veronica smiled at him and kissed his lips softly

"I was inspired by you." Veronica said while kissing him. Logan deepened the kiss and pulled her closer as their tongues began to dance. No matter where they were, no matter if it was a quick fuck or a long and slow time together, their kisses were always passionate and mouth-watering. Logan could never get enough of Veronica kissing him and Veronica felt the same way.

Veronica knew that if she waited any longer she was going to chicken out on her plan to 'take the lead' and pushed forward. Without removing her lips from Logan's, she gripped his shoulders and pulled herself over onto his lap so that she could straddle him. She tightened her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and rubbed her body against his. Logan groaned against her mouth and said "fuck Ronnie" he pushed his hips against hers and she could feel his already hardened dick against her bare stomach.

Their kissing grew more desperate and they rubbed against each other, their fingers digging into the other's skin, both knew they would have bruises but neither cared. Logan realised he didn't have a condom and stopped kissing her, Veronica pouted and he smiled. "As much as I would love to, I don't have a condom and you know I always wear one." Veronica smiled and nodded

"It's a good thing I brought a waterproof one than." Logan smiled at her and pulled her back to kiss him. Veronica grabbed the condom from its perch on the edge of the hot tub and Logan snatched it from her hand. He tore it open with his teeth and slipped it on, he grabbed Veronica roughly and Veronica groaned in anticipation. She gripped Logan's shoulders as he gripped her hips and guided her down onto his cock.

They both gasped loudly and Logan pulled Veronica into a deep kiss. They sat still for only a moment before Veronica moved her hips up and back down. The water slapped between their stomachs but neither cared as Veronica picked up speed. Logan gripped her hips again and began to guide her down at a faster past. Neither of them making much sense out of the other's gasps and moans. Veronica knew she was close and could help but beg Logan to go faster and fuck her harder.

Veronica screamed out Logan's name as she came, Logan not far behind her groaning loudly into her breast where he had sucked and licked her perfect tits. Veronica slouched against Logan's chest and smiled widely. She knew that fucking her best friend's boyfriend was wrong but at the moment she didn't give a fuck. She loved being with Logan and she loved feeling the way she did with him. Unlike with Duncan who was always too careful, and too scared to do anything since her father was the town Sheriff. Logan didn't care, the first time the two had kissed fireworks like she had never imagined exploded around her and within three weeks, their make out sessions turned into sex. Logan had been sweet and scaring as he had taken her virginity and had taken care of her and it hadn't changed, he was always caring afterwards and she loved that.

Veronica was brought from her thoughts as Logan shifted and moved Veronica slightly. His cock slipped from between her folds and her removed the condom. He got rid of the condom and asked her "you feeling okay?" Veronica smiled and nodded

"Never better." Logan returned her smiled and they climbed out of the hot tub and made their way upstairs to his shower. It was one of their favourite ways to clean up after sex and to save water. Not that their showers really saved any.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Please check out my other stories.
> 
> And don't forget to leave Kudos for me! :)
> 
> See you all soon!


End file.
